This research grant application proposes a collaborative effort between the Headquarters Staff of the National Bladder Cancer Project and Dr. Leon B. Ellwein of Science Applications, Incorporated, to further refine and test a computerized model of bladder cancer designed for use as a tool in research planning and evaluation of progress and to develop methods for the measurement of the quality of life in patients under treatment for cancer of the bladder. The bladder cancer model will serve as a mechanism for conducting active planning for research, defining what and how studies should be undertaken and providing a framework for evaluating the logic and consistency of concepts and hypotheses. The question being tested is whether methods of evaluation that have been successfully employed in other complex decision-making situations involving uncertainty and individual preferences can be gainfully applied in the area of bladder cancer research.